Freeing Gaara
by chibisansempei
Summary: A girl goes to live in Suna after the destruction of her village and it's people. She meets Gaara but has to much pride to stand down. Gaara plans to make her beg for life. Many fights and funny things to do with Gaara's teddy bear. Lots of battle cheatin
1. Of Meetings

Red hair blowing in the wind and green eyes shut against the light. With his vision impaired, Gaara used his sense of surroundings, he could guess very accurately where things were. He was running through a wooded area around Suna. He liked to run almost as much as he liked the stuffed teddy bear hiding under his pillow. If Gaara wasn't out scaring people, he was running, trying to forget the terror he saw in peoples faces from memories where he lost all self control and started killing random people.

He would black out at random intervals and wake up somewhere covered in blood that was not his own. Memories would then flood the front of his mind and haunt him. Gaara didn't like to scare people but he felt that if he wasn't allowed to be happy then no one could be, and the people of Suna thought that he did _not_ deserve to be happy, and never gave him a chance to prove himself. So, he ran. It cleared his mind and temporarily freed his aching soul.

On this run however, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering off to an older woman whom he had been mutilating- evidently when he lost control he got creative- when he 'woke up'. She had seemingly been on a family walk or something because there were other people on the ground who were similar in appearance. A man around her age, a woman who was probably their daughter, her 'husband?' and there was a girl, holding a baby and standing in front of a young boy, yelling at Gaara to leave her grandmother alone.

_**Gaara stared at the old, blood covered woman without interest. In her eyes he saw the horror and mad his sand drop her to the ground, he hated that sight. The woman covered her left side with both hands and looked at Gaara. When he didn't make a move to continue his torture, the girl ran to her grandmother to see if she was alright, but the woman only had eyes for Gaara, who shoved his nose into the air, gathered his sand and left. The young girl had just glanced at his retreating back, wondering why he had to kill more of her family than was already dead., and why his blind, unreasonable anger had instantly evaporated.**_

For someone who was supposed to be clearing their mind of these things, Gaara was thinking awfully hard, and with thinking deeply came a loss of concentration. Gaara couldn't think on this and keep his mind open to his surroundings at the same time and doing so sent him face first into a tree.

Gaara landed on his back, somehow avoiding his gourd. He only had a chance to groan before something landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He just lay there trying to get his oxygen deprived brain to comprehend what had just happened whatever was on him moved and began to talk.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! So, so sor-"the girl that had landed on Gaara look to see who she had hit. "YOU!! Why… Ju… Grr!!" She stood the rest of the way up and proceeded to jump on Gaara's stomach with as much force as she could. It was the girl from the family he was just remembering. Wow. Talk about coincident. You're gonna pay for what you did, damn it. My grandmother is still trying to recover from her injuries and no matter what I do I can't help her, and-" Gaara had somehow released some sand and it captured the girl in a fist shaped prison.

"What the… Let me go. Let me go. Let. Me. Go!" she struggled and wiggled trying to get out of it. "Gaahhh…" She stopped moving and glared at Gaara with as much hatred as she could, trying to bore a hole into his head. Out of nowhere, she spit in his face right as he was standing. It hit his right cheek. "Coward."

Gaara slowly lifted his left hand and roughly flicked it off with his pinky.

"You know, I could kill you for that." he said calmly as he gazed at his little finger. "With just a small movement the sand could crush your whole body from pressure alone. You should be cowering and pleading for your life. Not that it would help." He then looked at her.

"Yeah right! That would be admitting defeated! Iashus _don't_ do defeat. There's no honor in it! We fight till we either win or die. No Iashu _ever_ gave up and I don't plan on being the first!"

"Iashu? Haven't heard that name before." Gaara said mostly to himself, sounding uninterested. "Maybe I'll change your mind for you."

The sand's grip tightened causing the Iashu to groan.

Not possible. Pain is to far below me to cause me to give. I won't do it." she said almost as calmly as Gaara.

At this, the red head tightened the grip even more. He was determined to hear her say the words.

"You hide behind your sand. Are you afraid to fight like a normal person? Is that why the others called you a monster as you walked away the other day?!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little. The Iashu cringed in pain as the sand tightened again. Any more and something might break.

"Coward!" She spit at him again, and as she had figured he would notice and dodge, spit again to her right. He had tried to dodge and got hit by the second. It landed on his eye.

"Grr… Fine." The sand gave a final squeeze and flattened her to the ground, holding her still as Gaara walked toward Iashu. "If I fight and win you will give up. You _will_ say it." The girl snorted. He rose a non existing eyebrow. "You will say 'I give up' like a good little loser should. Then you will, unquestionably, be crushed. Agree?"

Iashu just glared at him and if it had been anyone other than Gaara they probably would have wet them selves. As it were, he hadn't even so much as flinched. 'How dare he assume I'm that easy to get rid of? And how dare he question my resistance? He will pay for that insult.'

"No." she said shortly. "How's this? No sand for you and in return I will not use my family skills. If you want, you can kill me. But I won't give in! If I win then you have to go through all of Suna in only a pair of green spandex short-shorts, prancing and skipping and going La-La-La-La-La-La-La" Gaara just lifted a non-existing eyebrow again.

'She's having fun with this? Why the hell is she not screaming in my face. I'd almost rather have her- no, scratch that, I _would_ rather her trying to kill me than this.'

"Green?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Spandex short-shorts?"

"Yes."

"Skipping and singing?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any idea what that would do to the villa- Wait. No sand?" again he lifts a hairless eyebrow.

"Correct!"

"…"

Iashu smirked. "Hey, don't feel bad. I'm not going to use my skills. Be happy."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust her or her purposive 'skills', but he was determined to make her beg for mercy.

"Fine."


	2. First Fight

**Okay this one will be _long._ So far I am expecting over 30 chapters. Wow. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with people's need for some lit.**

* * *

Gaara let the Iashu up, backed away a few steps to give her room and said

"If I can't use the sand, how will I fight? I have no weapons on my person."

Not only was this true but she also drew one of her katana.

"It doesn't seem too fair to fight a katana with not but my skin."

The katana that Iashu had drawn went flying toward Gaara's head, but he dropped to the ground with a shield of sand covering him as it hit the tree behind where Gaara was just standing.

"You can use that one." Backing a bit as Gaara stood." Phtt… Coward."

"Grr…" He could stand 'Monster' 'Demon' and 'Evil creature', but not 'Coward'. He would make her beg yet. He tore the sword from the tree.

Iashu drew another katana from her right hip and, pointing it in Gaaras direction, shot him another glare.

"And if I don't know how to use a katana?"

"Start thinking about your favorite shade of green." Not even a second after she had stopped speaking, a kunai was heading for Gaara. He jumped into a tree and the knife splintered more wood on the much abused plant.

The truth is, he's not that good at physically fighting someone. He never had a need to learn, he had the sand. Luckily though he had taught him self a few things out of sheer boredom.

Iashu made the first move, now it was Gaaras turn. He just stood in the tree thinking about every thing he taught himself and things he saw other nin doing.

He started running across the branch, hoping to come up with something. Jumping down, he aimed his landing on Iashu's head, but she moved fast enough to not get crushed. Once he landed, Gaara swung the katana at her shoulder and cut her leg instead as she back flipped out of the way. Ignoring the trickle of blood on her pants, Iashu charged at Gaara but he blocked the blow with his katana.

She made several swipes at Gaara but he blocked them all and his only idea was to kick at her as she was busy trying to get past his katana. It took her a while to realize what he was doing, longer than it should have. Gaara had a slight advantage at the moment. He had hit her many times where as Iashu hadn't even so mush as touched him yet.

Iashu used the only technique she could legally use under the circumstances. Hyperactiveness.

Much to Gaaras confusion, Iashu had randomly started to jump around at irregular intervals. Not even dodging him anymore. Just… jumping. With Gaara distracted, she started to through kunai and shuiken at him. The first two hit but that was enough to catch his attention and he jumped into another tree out of distance of the other flying weapons.

Then, suddenly, Iashu was behind Gaara, which was strange, because she was _just_ a few meters below and a little ways away. Before he knew what was happening, Gaara was on the ground facing the sky, looking at a smiling Iashu.

"I'm sure _Rock Lee_ would be more than happy to lend you a pair of-" Gaara shot up, flipping over his head, aiming a kick to her stomach. He made contact and Iashu was on the ground, landing face first with a loud thud. The wind was knocked out of her and she lay gasping for breath.

"Give up?" Gaara crossed his arms resting the katana against his right shoulder.

"No. I _don't_. Give. Up!" Iashu said in nearly a whisper. She slowly stood, finally able to breathe properly. 'For someone who was lying on the ground, he sure put a lot of force into that kick. Must have struck a nerve.'

Iashu walked to her katana which she dropped when she went airborne, picked it up saying

"Besides, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. So to speak"

She lifted the katana over her head until it was pointing towards the ground behind her, griping it with both hands. She swung the blade back over her head toward the ground, and as the tip reached knee height made a small hand movement on the handle. This caused the blade to split into two swords. She swung the katanas at her side a few times to get used to the lighter feel, and then pointed both at Gaara.

Gaara lifted an eyebrow at this, he was a little impressed but said, "Ptth like that's going to help." He charged at Iashu.

This time she was having better luck. Even though it seemed that she did her best to not actually cut him, Iashu was putting major damage to Gaara and he was doing the same.

Iashu hit her opponent with the katana in her left hand and even though it looked like it was merely a scratch it stung like he had been stabbed.

Gaara, somehow, blocked both of Iashu's katana and a kunai, then kicked her in the stomach, As she went flying back Iashu had kicked the sword in Gaaras hand and lost the one in her right hand to the very splintered tree from earlier.

Instead of going after the blade he had lost, Gaara ripped the one out of the tree, scattering bark in many directions. Iashu slid a couple of feet on her back. Once she stopped and could breathe again, she stood up, just in time to save her leg from being pinned to the ground.

"Oh, no. Wait. Please. Stop! You don't know what you're doing! That katana… please just-"

Give up yet?" Gaara said, advancing on Iashu. She backed away waving her hands in front of her, trying to Gaara to understand.

"No! I don't give up. But that is no ordinary katana. It-"

Well let's see what it can do then, shall we?" He swung the sword but it was blocked by it's twin.

"Hey, guy,-" :Clang: "-listen, you-" :Clang: "-Will you stop for a second and listen?" Iashu grabbed onto the blade of the katana that Gaara had and he couldn't get it back from her. "This sword is special made-" He tugged on it again. "No! Listen. This sword is special made for my family. As we are, or were, held in high respect and regard only our line are allowed to wield and know of it's true being. You are not apart of-"

"Whatever. Just…let go." He kicked in the stomach again, causing her to let go. She only staggered a bit because she was standing to far away to get full force of the hit.

"Fine But this means that I won't hold back anymore." She took a swipe at Gaara's middle but missed. He glared at her.

"Try me." Every shot that one made the other blocked. Gaara was getting frustrated. Finally, after dodging a few more shuriken, he kicked the katana coming for his chest, causing pain to clime up his leg and stepped on it. The sudden jerking of the sword made Iashu let go and step back. She saw the blade of her other sword coming at her and grabbed her last kunai to block it. Using both hands and sheer force she was able to keep it from making contact. Pushing off she flipped in the air to land on the other side of Gaara.

He turned and when he tried to walk, the pain came again to his leg reaching up to his knee this time. Looking down he noticed a small pool of blood where his leg had been moments before.

Seeing his wincing Iashu laughed and said:

"I warned you about my swords. You should have listened to me you idiot." She threw the kunai as hard as she could but Gaara, even with the pain, was able to step aside fast enough so as to not get hit.

He advanced on her again, this time she didn't have anything to block it with, so her only chance was to get away and try to find the discarded katana Gaara had lost. So she turned and ran back to the very misplaced sword as Gaara went back for the sister blade he made her drop. Not that he would use it though. He had a hard enough time with one blade let alone two. It was for a 'just in case my non-existing plan doesn't work because she is far more skilled with a blade than I am' kind of… plan.

Ignoring the pain shooting through his lower leg, Gaara ran at Iashu, who had just reached the other katana. Before she could pick it up she was falling to the ground rolling around so that she could avoid the blades. Frankly, she had enough scars and wasn't really keen on any more pain in a relatively short amount of time. Finally, she got a hold of the lost katana and stood, backing away she blocked another hit from her left but her right was wide open to attack and Gaara took the opportunity.

He meant to just hold the blade to her neck and demand that she give in but she did another back flip and the tip cut a jagged line up her neck and across her jaw bone. She faltered at this, It hurt like hell but luckily it wasn't the other katana that had left it's mark on her. The blood was already starting to stain her white shirt.

Using her right hand to hold as much blood in as she could she rushed at Gaara who just jumped into a tree. 'Damn,' ha thought, 'I've done so much damage to her and she still wont give up. What the hell do I have to do to get her to do it?!' Iashu looked ready to follow him but thought better of it. They only glared at each other trying to see the others thoughts.

Both were trying their hardest to defeat the other while staying in the 'legal' boundaries. Just then Gaara remembered he could do jutsus, and smirked. Sure it would be cheating but he had no idea of how to over power her with out his sand and even then she wouldn't show any fear. And not only did he despise the idea of being called a coward, but he was also bleeding profusely and in a lot of pain even if he didn't show it.

He jumped down out of the tree heading a kick at her head and did a few hand signs. While Iashu was busy attacking the log she had yet to notice wasn't Gaara, The red head used the hilt of one of the katana he held and knocked her out.

Gaara moved Iashu and lent her up against a tree. (Guess which one.) Searching her many pockets he found some gauze and tape to use a temporary bandage and covered the giant gash in her neck, just so she couldn't have the chance to bleed to death before he got to kill her. First she would give.

He left all three katana sticking in the ground in front of her so she could find them easily. Gaara gave the Iashu one last calculating glance then limped off toward his house with his gourd to heal himself.

About two hours later Iashu woke up and yelled at no one in particular. After she got up and gathered what weapons she could find, and her long forgotten book, she punched a random tree (Can you Guess?) than stomped home.

* * *

"Ane!! Ane!!" A little boy about nine years old runs from the house and latches onto Iashu's leg.

"Hello, otouto. Have you been good Ashi?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Yep. Guess what! Sobo came home today!!"

"Really?!" Iashu ran into the house and saw a very old woman sitting on a floor pillow, reading. She ran over to her, knelt down and crushed the older woman in a really big hug. "Sobo. I'm so glad to see you." She stayed in the kneeling position and smiled.

"Tsuki. Where have you been?" the older asked in a disapproving voice.

"… Fighting." she whispered. She knew she was in trouble now. But she couldn't lie. It was not honorable. "Sorry."

"The book." She had obviously meant 'Give me the book.' "This is the only one you have right now, correct?" she asked once the book was in her hands. Iashu, Tsuki, nodded solemnly. "Go." Tsuki got up and walked into her room and was about to turn the radio on when a "And no music either." came floating into her room.

'Damn red headed kid and his sand.' she though and sat down to a piece of paper ready for a long, _silent_ night.


	3. Oooo! Book!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Trust me this is a good thing. There would be bad yaoi and everyone would be paired up with three other people just because I couldn't make up my mind. NO ONE would be straight and they would all end up preggers. Especially Naruto, Gaara and Lee... Possibly even Kankuro  
**Story:** Freeing Gaara  
**Chapter:** (3) Oooo!! Book!!!  
**Pairings:** No one just yet. But eventual Gaa/OC, Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru, Saku/Ino and many others.  
**Warnings: -** Nothing yet really.  
**ThusFar: **Gaara met Iashu Tsuki. Gaara killed Iashu's mother, father and grandfather. They both get into a fight. Gaara cheats to win, but it was only because he underestamated the girl.  
**Now:** She meets team seven as she complains about her lack of revenge and abundance of boredom.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

"Oh. I can't believe that kid. I hate him." It's been two days without a book or music. It was killing her. Thankfully she was allowed to go outside. Maybe she could find the damn red head and… something!… with pain. _'Damn red head and his sand.'_

"Oh my god!! I love your hair!" A girl with a lot of pink came running up to Iashu. "How did you make it look like that?"

"Like what?" That pink girl picked up one of Iashu's _long_ bangs and points to a few of the many different colored dots.

"These! There so cool."

"Um... Natural. It's always been like that." Iashu shrugged. Pinky dropped the hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm Haruno Sakura." The girls shook hands.

"Iashu Tsuki. Call me Iashu."

"Sakura-chan, come on." A boy with an orange jumpsuit came running over. "Kakashi-sensei said to hurry up." His grin was so huge Iashu's lips started hurting just looking at him.

"Ow." she said unconsciously. They both looked at her, confused. "Doesn't that hurt?" she asked rubbing her cheeks as if they were in pain.

"Does what hurt?" the oblivious blond asked.

"Your face. I mean your eyes are wide open and your mouth... Oh my gosh!!" Iashu cupped her own cheeks again.

"... Nope!!" His grin grew bigger. "Come on Sakura-chan, we need to go."

So they left and Iashu was left alone again... bored. She walked around town some more keeping a 'sharp eye' out for the kid with the sand. More like she was searching for him. She had a score to settle with the guy.

_'Damn red head kid and his sand.'_

About an hour later she noticed that she had missed dinner and was _extremely_ hungry, so she went into a random restaurant to find something to eat. She ordered a large bowl of beef flavored rice and a large bowl of chicken flavored ramen.

Iashu had just started in on her rice when the pink girl and orange boy from earlier walked in with two other people. One was a boy who was the same age as the other two and who looked about ready to kill the orange kid, the other was a man that looked to be their father or caretaker or something, since they couldn't _possibly_ be related, this guy had silver hair that defied gravity and he was holding... '_No way... Was that... A book!!'_ Iashu stared at the book longingly. The pink girl noticed her and ran over waving.

"Hi. I remember you from earlier. Can we sit with you...? I forget your name." She sat down without waiting for an answer and the others joined her.

"It's Iashu. Haruno, right?"

"Umm... Yeah. You remembered? Wow." She looked absolutely pleased. "This is my team Uchiha Sasuke," she pointed to the raven haired boy who looked like he hadn't heard his name being said, "Uzumaki Naruto," the orange kid waved enthusiastically and said "Hi!" With another grin that looked as if his head would split in half, "And Hatake Kakashi, our sensei." The guy with the book, which was no longer in sight looked up from his empty plate and said "Yo." None of the kids even bothered to ask how he had eaten without anyone seeing him pull down his mask, the three ninja were used to it and Iashu was too busy obsessing about the book.

"Are you guys staying here for the night?" Iashu asked, tearing her gaze from the book-less sensei who proceeded to pull it out once she looked away.

"Yep. Kakashi-sensei said we need to stay to get a reply from the council, which they will have around noon tomorrow.

"Mmm... Wanna hang out then? I... uh... got into trouble and have nothing to do." She shoveled more rice into her mouth.

"Sure, but what did you do to get into trouble?" Sakura asked.

"I got into a fight with a kid with red hair and a gourd of sand." Gasp! "He caused me to be home 'late' and my grandmother had just gotten back from the hospital, which was also his fault, and sooner than anyone thought, so... I got into trouble. Had NOTHING to do with actually _causing _it_._"

"Do you mean Sabaku no Gaara?" Iashu shrugged.

"Possibly. I don't know his name."

"It couldn't have been Gaara. If it were, she wouldn't be here to tell us it was." Naruto said before shoveling a _large_ amount of ramen into his already full mouth.

"How about I draw a picture of him. That'll settle it." she said pulling out a pencil and some paper out of one of her _many_ pockets. She then began to draw the kid with the sand as she had seen him as he walked away that first day. They were shocked at how close the picture was to the actual look of Gaara, it looked as if it were from a black and white camera. Once they had gotten over that they were even _more_ shocked that it was if fact Gaara she had fought.

"Hmm... Missing something..." Iashu said as she glared at the picture. She then drew a katana going into his chest and through his skull with a girl, Iashu herself, holding the hilt, she nodded at her work, satisfied. "There!! Idiot... No!" she shrieked, "That's mean!" She crumbled the piece of paper into a ball and took a Zippo lighter out of one of her other pockets and set it on fire. The four ninja, and most of the restaurant for that matter, looked at her like she was insane.

After everyone had finished eating, the stack of bowls next to Iashu was rivaling that of the one next to Naruto and said kids were having an argument over what kind of ramen was the best.

"N! No! No! You mix the beef with the chicken. You idiot." Iashu yelled over Sakura to get her point out to the Naruto. Said Blond was about to yell his contradictory back when Sakura chimed in with a:

"Iashu-chan let's go hang out, like you said before." and with that she pulled the white haired girl away just as the money for her meal left her hand.

The first place they went was a clothing store and when Iashu first realized this it was too late, they were already inside. She could swear the air conditioning was whispering 'Doom on you.' over and over again.

Sakura pulled out many items of clothing for her to try on. They were ALL PINK!! She ran after Iashu with a bright pink kimono and the pale girl screamed really loud, running from it. Once she finally pinned Iashu down she said

"Oh, come on. You need some clothes. I mean look at this, it looks ridiculous." Sakura pulled at the large opening in her shirt the reached all the way from where her sleeve should be all the way to about two inches till the bottom of the shirt. Iashu slapped the other girls hand away.

"I happen to like my wardrobe. It gives me more room to move in than anything you would have me wear. Besides I despise the color pink. No offense to you of course. If you like pink then goodie-goodie to you but I will _not_ have anything to do with it." Sakura just blinked a few times and forced her into a tight black long-sleeved dress that drug on the floor, instead. The bandages that were once hiding her chest, making it look as if she didn't have one, laying in a heap on the floor. Iashu glared at her new friend.

"Come on you_ have _to buy it. You _just have to._"

With one last glare, Iashu walked into a different changing room, since Sakura had _literally _**forced **the white hair girl into the dress, and put her normal clothes on. Really, the girl had no regards to other people's privacy.

"Either you buy this dress or I'm buying it for you. Your pick." Iashu crossed her arms and deepened the glare, looking from Sakura to the dress and back a few times, narrowing her eyes.

"Fine." She snatched the dress from Sakura's hand, "But it's staying in the bottom of my closet. The pink girl jumped and clapped annoyingly, shouting 'Yay!!' Iashu walked off.

Hooking their arms Sakura dragged Iashu off to another store but _thankfully_ it was closed for the night.

"Aww..."

"Look, the pet store's still open." Iashu said and pulled Sakura over to it. Since their arms were still locked Sakura had noticed that the pale girl's skin was rather cold even with the high temperature outside.

"Iashu-chan, your cold."

"Yeah, it happens." She shrugged.

"But it's still hot out here. How can you be cold?"

She shrugged again and repeated, "It happens. I've always been that way. Cold in the heat and warm in the cold. That's how I am." Sakura gave her a look and shrugged to herself. They entered the pet ship.

"Aww... Haruno-san, look." She pulled pinkie over to a cage full of meowing kittens. "Aren't they adorable?" she asked longingly. Both girls poked their fingers though the cage to pet them.

Sakura soon left to look at the desert owl. They were a rare species. They _never_ slept days if they help it and were the strictest vegetarians you'd ever see. The pink girl had always wanted one but her parents weren't too fond of any kind of owl even if it didn't look like one. She stared at it wide-eyed and started to day dream.

Iashu, on the other hand, was petting a vicious looking ferret. The store owner gaped at how the creature behaved for her as he came over to warn her about how it acted. Usually it bit and clawed anyone that got to close. Right now, however, it was sniffing her hand and when it nipped at her it tickled rather than hurt.

The owner, glade that the creature wasn't acting up, allowed Iashu to have it free of charge, else it would have to be put down, and that would contradict the stores purpose. After a while of looking around, the Uchiha kid came in to collect Sakura.

"Oh! Hey meet me at the ice cream shop tomorrow. Lady Tsunade is allowing us to stay because of the festival." she yelled down the street.

"Uhh... Sure... I guess."

"One thirty?" Iashu waved to Sakura as the pink girl turned a corner and she waved back as she disappeared.

Iashu had to be desperate for something to do if she was agreeing to hang out with someone, especially since she didn't know said person.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

The next day, Iashu was yet again keeping an eye out for the red head. Making sure she didn't miss him.

About one o'clock she gave up and headed over to the ice cream parlor. The blond kid, 'Uzumaki, right?', was sitting with Sakura, eating the ice cream at an alarming rate.

"Hey, you're early!" Sakura said once she saw Iashu.

"So're you."

"Yeah, well... So! Still in trouble?" Iashu nodded. "Too bad. Are you allowed to go to the festival?"

"Yes." Sakura got an excited look. "But I wouldn't be caught dead going to something as trivial as that." Here she just looked confused.

"Why not? It's supposed to be fun."

"I don't do fun. I fight, I argue and I... well, let's not even go into what I do and just go along with what I don't do. Where's you teacher? I want to talk to him for a sec."

"Donno. Sasuke said he needed to talk to him and I haven't seen him since. Why? What do you need?"

"Just wanted to talk... "

"Oh. Are you getting any?" She asked pointing to her ice cream.

"Na. I'm not big on ice cream. Hey, you two are ninja, right?"

"Duh!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison, then glared at each other. "Why?" the blond asked. **(Okay, seriously!! Is it BLOND or BLONDE?? It confuses me so much! I see it both ways enough times to... I don't know. Can anyone tell me? PLEASE!! Thanks.) **

"Well, I've been soooo bored lately because I've been trying to 'behave' for my brothers, but... I can't do it!! It's impossible. Even my daily routine isn't enough to placate my needs. I'm desperate for a fight, and you could put up a good fight. I might actually have to try." Iashu was _really_ begging at this point.

"Sorry, but we're not allowed to start anything either. You at least live here, we're only here on a rusty truce." Sakura said.

_'The voice of reason, huh?'_ Iashu thought. "Well, we can go outside the gates. Won't be too much trouble there."

"I guess. Maybe we should run it by Kakashi-sensei first.

"I'm all for it. The only missions we've done lately, have us being messengers and I'm getting bored of it all." Naruto said, totally for a good fight.

"We'll let's find that teacher of yours." They soon found Kakashi leaning against a building reading his book again and throughout the entire conversation all Iashu did was stare at the book. It was sad really. In the end Kakashi said it was alright, as long as it didn't involve any jutsu and wasn't too serious.

By time everyone came through the gates that night, all three teens had bruises, cuts, and gashes all over and everyone was laughing, even Sasuke who, even though he wanted to, didn't join in on the fighting.

"Sasuke-kun, you really should have joined in. It was so much fun."

"Maybe if there's a next time I'll join." The other three yelled the affirmative on that.

"Well," Kakashi said, "There's only two hours left until the festival starts. You all should get ready." With that team sevens sensei left.

"The festival! I almost forgot. You sure you won't go. It's supposed to be a lot of fun."Iashu shook her head. "Well at least come with me and help _me_ get ready for it. You can do my make up."

"… Do I look like I know how to do make up? I'm not even good with chapstick."

"... Really?"

"And she's probably the only girl that's not." Everyone looked to Sasuke and blinked. "Hn." He sped up and disappeared.

"Weird. Come on. You can help with... Something."

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

"Isn't it a little over done for a festival?"

"It's hot and that's what counts." Sakura said walking around the room, trying to get used to her shoes.

"I still say it looks uncomfortable... and... pink." And boy was she right. Sakura's 'festival' dress was basically all straps. In fact that's how it was put on. Large bright pink leather straps were overlapping each other, covering her from mid thigh to just under her chin and all the way to just past the elbows. It didn't look like she should be able to move her upper body, but there she was, walking around the room in pink high heels that also had straps criss-crossing past the knees.

Iashu gave pinkie one more skeptical look and left the room seeking out _someone_ who would tell the deranged girl that the outfit was not only very impractical but also just plain... ridiculous. Mostly she was completely set on showing off for Sasuke. Showing off what, no one quite knew.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

Kakashi gave them two hours and it seemed only Sakura had used it. Of course, that's why he had done it, because girls always take so long to get ready for anything. Everyone met up at the end of the main road. Sasuke had changed into loose black pants and a snugger shirt with long sleeves, the desert was cold at night after all. Naruto had simply gotten rid of his jacket and now had a long sleeved black shirt. Kakashi only took his vest off.

Sakura had told Iashu to go ahead of her to meet up with the group even if she wasn't going. Her excuse was that it would make every one wonder what had happened. Iashu just raised an eyebrow and left. Well, why not play along. It's not like pinky had a chance of getting her to change her mind.

When she arrived, everyone did, to her surprise, ask where their companion was. Before she could answer, Sakura was running down the street. Yes, running. How the hell she could manage that was anyone's guess.

"Whew! Made it." They all stared at her like she had lost more than a few marbles. "… What?"

"Sakura, what are you wearing?" Kakashi asked, sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"My festival outfit, of course. What else?" She walked over and grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm. "Come on Sasuke-kun. Let's go do something fun." As pinky pulled the raven down the street, Iashu could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes and groan.

"I tried to tell her that the outfit was unpractical, Hatake-sama, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"Hatake-sama?" he laughed "You make me sound old. Kakashi is fine." His visible eye crinkled.

"If you wish, Kakashi-sama." She said. He just sighed, figuring it would do no good to try to correct her again. _'And here people think kids are losing respect for their elders.'_ "I think I'll leave now. Have fun. She gave a half bow and turned around.

"You sure you don't want to come along?" Naruto asked "These things are usually fun."

"No, Uzumaki-san. I'm sure you will have fun, but I'm not very into social events like this. Thank you for asking one last time though. Oyasumi to you both." She half bowed again and watched them leave. The whole time, Naruto was wondering if the girl was some kind of alien or something... then he smalled ramen, forgot, and ran into the crowds.

Once they were out of sight, Iashu lifted her hand. In it was an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'. She sighed contently and flipped open the first page as she turned around and headed where ever her feet would take her. _'I wonder what Kakashi-sama's always reading. He seems so interested in it.'_

**_,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

About an hour into the festival, Kakashi finally realized his book was missing. He had gotten bored and reached for it, only to find it gone. He could have sworn he had a mini heart attack. Needless to say, he spent the rest of the night, and most of the morning, looking for it.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

The next day, Iashu walked with team seven as they headed to the gate. Sakura and Naruto were yapping her head off about all kinds of things that happened like the dancing games a few of the rituals and, in Naruto's case, the food! Sakura had seemingly discovered that her outfit was indeed a bad choice. Poor Sasuke, who had been harassed the whole night, was quiet, he look like he was in deep thought, and of course, Kakashi was still mopping about his loss. Finally they had reached the gates.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you Iashu-chan. I know I only just met you but I feel like we're best friends already." She began to tear up as she glomped the poor girl.

"Uhh... yeah." She backed up a bit a bowed to them. "It was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you again." She bowed to them again. They all said good bye and turned to leave. "Oh, Kakashi-sama. I almost forgot. Here." she said as she pulled an orange book out of one of her pockets. "I uhh... borrowed it last night." Kakashi's eye bugged and he slouched over in defeat.

"How- How did you get that off me?" Naruto nodded as he copied his sensei's stance.

"It's not like it was hard. I just watched where you put it and when you weren't paying attention, I grabbed it."

"But-But-But... HOW?!?!" Naruto asked in a high voice. "We've had more training than you and we couldn't even get a stupid bell!!!"

"Training's not everything, Naruto" Kakashi said. "Besides, she's not your average kid, are you?"

"No, Kakashi-sama. I'm not. And you're right, training's not everything. It was basically bred it to my whole family. Well, not basically, it _was. _Our existence is based off fighting and the like. From birth, the people in our village are taught to fight, we usually have our first kill at age ten or eleven, and fights are expected out of every one. It's not exactly survival of the fittest there, but it's close. Usually anyone who can't hold their own well enough are left to be and are given tasks by the leader at the time. They are given duties like messengers, escorts to visitors and stuff like school employment and the like. Fighting is our _life,_ and in order to fight we must survive. Doing things like taking the book is more natural than breathing. Don't get me wrong. We're not mindless, heartless fighting machines. We do care, we do love and we do cuddle." here she had to laugh. Their expressions were too funny. "We just know what to do. Our village was the after math of the second great shinobi war. They wanted to be prepared just in case. Plus our village was so small, it was always under attack by those who think they are better and can just take us over." her expression got dark, then it disappeared so fast it was like it wasn't there. "Look at me, I mumbling and keeping you back, you should be getting back home." she bowed one last time, but the team hesitated a little before turning. "And Kakashi-sama, I'm sure you could beat me anytime and I was just having a bit of luck thrown in my face. If that makes you feel any better." He didn't turn around but waved at her. Sasuke stopped for a second.

"Where is this village of yours anyway? And why did you leave?"

"It was burnt. Everything was. As far as I know, the only survivors are me, my two brothers, my grandmother and, before that damned kid with the sand killed them, my mom, dad, and grandfather. We don't know how it happened, as I said, we were all well trained. As we were leaving, I only saw one person going around killing people. Just one. I want to know who it was, and how they did it. To defeat a whole town of warriors single handedly... That is great power. I only know that they were wearing a black cloak thing with hints of red."

"Oh." is all he said. He looked like he was going to say more but Sakura came up from behind and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go Sasuke-kun. Bye Iashu-chan!" She waved and turned to go back home. There was a routine to finish after all.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

**To Be Continued...  
****_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**PlotBunny:** Man! That took forever!!  
**Chibi:** I know. I'm sorry readers. Hopefully I can make it up by posting another chapter before next week. I'll try to.  
**Iashu:** ... Am I bipolar or something?  
**Chibi:**No.  
**Iashu: **... Riiiight...

**I didn't make my person better than Kakashi, as she said, she only got lucky. And the fighting between the teens was only for fun so no one really won. She is NOT better than anyone in the story, she just has a different fighting skill and no one really expects it so it throws them for a moment. Plus I have a sneaky suspicion she used her 'abilities' to get the book. Still don't know what those are but I believe they will show themselves in about... chapter five or six. I'll figure that out later. But defiantly six at most. Otherwise that chapter won't make much sense.**

**Next chapter we figure out why Iashu didn't see that damned red head kid with the sand... I mean Gaara, in those two days she was looking for him.**

**Please review. Only one is needed to obtain another chapter. Flames will be used to fuel Sasuke Flame jutsu in later chapters.**

Ja  
-Chibi  
**(4-26-09)**


	4. Gaara's Gone

**Disclaimer: **As you will see from my Authors Note, you should be GLAD I don't own anything. Things would be more hetic than major yaoi and bad lemons. Trust me. Kishimoto Masashi. You should all warship him. Really. Do it. Now!!!... Just kidding. XD. _*Sneaks to alter with Kishimoto Masashi's picture* _(Is it just me or does that sound kind of stalkerish?)  
**Story:** Freeing Gaara  
**Chapter:** (4) Gaara's Gone  
**Pairings:** No one just yet. But eventual Gaa/OC, Sasu/Naru, Kaka/Iru, Saku/Ino and many others.  
**Warnings: -** Nothing yet really.  
**ThusFar: **Gaara met Iashu Tsuki. Gaara killed Iashu's mother, father and grandfather. They both get into a fight. Gaara cheats to win, but it was only because he underestamated the girl. Iashu somehow took Kakashi's IchaIcha without him noticing until later. Saku, Naru and Iashu all play fight before the festival. And we learn some of her past.  
**Now:** We find out why Iashu hadn't seen Gaara for those few days.

**_READ!!!! READ!!!! REEEAAAAD!!!!!!_**

**A/N:** Okay, I was already going to have the characters a little OOC so that this would make sense, but reading up on everybody I've realized how bad everything is. To start off with, I haven't really read/watched much of this series. (I'm only to the second part of the chunin exams. I know, I shouldn't be writing if that is the case.) Umm... right now, everybody is at What I'm guessing to be 'shippuden' age. That is, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. are all around 15. (And what not) That being so, nothing major that happened prior to this stage. Sasuke has yet to leave (Obviously anything that happened at that time as well never happened), Gaara is NOT Kazakage, there has not been an attack on Konoha (Though one could start at any second because they aren't on the best of terms as stated before.), Gaara does not teach Matsuri (And everything that entails), Kimmimaro is still alive and mostly well (Don't know how I'm going to work that one out.), ... Well, you get the point. Not only all of this nonsense is going on, but when it DOES finally happen, it doesn't happen like it should. I think it's safe to say _**'This is VERY AU!!!'**_ ... So, yeah... Sorry if there is a problem with all of this, but nothing would make sense otherwise.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

_Sasuke stopped for a second._

_"Where is this village of yours anyway? And why did you leave?"_

_"It was burnt. Everything was. As far as I know, the only survivors are me, my two brothers, my grandmother and, before that damned kid with the sand killed them, my mom, dad, and grandfather. We don't know how it happened, as I said, we were all well trained. As we were leaving, I only saw one person going around killing people. Just one. I want to know who it was, and how they did it. To defeat a whole town of warriors single handedly... That is great power. I only know that they were wearing a black cloak thing with hints of red."_

_"Oh." is all he said. He looked like he was going to say more but Sakura came up from behind and grabbed his arm._

_"We have to go Sasuke-kun. Bye Iashu-chan!" She waved and turned to go back home. There was a routine to finish after all._

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

Later that night, Iashu was still wandering around town, thinking about how she could get a hold of more of those IchaIcha books. She just _had_ to get them. She was already addicted with just one book. She stopped mid though.

"What the heck?" she asked herself. "What an odd kid... I want to stalk him!" She got a mischievous look in her eyes as she followed a kid in a black outfit with ears on top of his head. Iashu waited until he was around the corner then took a running jump at the building across the street, barely making it to the roof. Careful to stay a good distance away, she hopped from building to building.

Sadly, this guy didn't seem to be doing anything of interest. He was just walking around town. _'Maybe he's lost...'_ After about twenty or so minutes of following, Iashu was about ready to give up. _Finally_, he did something. Still not interesting but... He stopped walking. Iashu froze. _'He figured me out!'_ She quickly ducked behind a railing. After a few seconds she figured it was okay to take a peek. He was still standing there. Iashu tilted her head in confusion.

He sighed and turned around, heading in the direction he just came from. _'Eh. Maybe now he'll do something.'_ She continued to follow him once more. After a few short minutes, he walked up to a blonde girl with four pigtails. She had on a short kimono but Iashu couldn't tell if it was light blue or white from her distance. She also had what looked to be a giant hand fan on her back.

"Have you found him yet?" the girl asked.

"Do I look like I've found him, Temari?" the boy asked sounding bored. "He can take care of himself you know. He doesn't need you hanging over him like you're his mother."

"I know he can take care of himself, Kankuro. That's what I'm worried about. Why aren't _you_ worried?"

"Because, as long as I don't do anything to upset him he won't have a quarrel with me. There for no problems." Kankuro turned to walk away but his arm was grabbed by Temari.

"You don't just have to worry about him causing you trouble. I'll do it too if you don't do as I say."

"Fine." they began walking in a seemingly random direction. Iashu followed. _'Who are they looking for?'_ she thought to herself. After a while it got boring again. They were standing at a cross section looking around. That left Iashu to lay down on a building. To any passer by it looked like she was just enjoying the day as she had her elbows on the edge and legs swinging above her.

"Temari I have better things to do than look for my little brother. Really, I do." '_So, they're looking for their brother.'_ She leaned closer to the edge, trying to hear them better.

"Well, I'd rather know if he was killing someone again than find out later when we have a mob of people banging at our door." _'Hmm... Killing isn't that new for him then? Sounds... interesting. Glad I followed.' _Kankuro groaned.

"If we don't find him soon, Gaara's gonna regret killing anyone because I'll kill him."

"Exactly what _else_ coul-" Iashu fell with a thud to the ground. She quickly got up and stared at the other two who were looking at her in an amused manner. "It's about time you showed your self. You know, if you're going to follow someone, you should be less noticeable. It's sad really." Iashu narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well you two are so boring I didn't see a point. If I thought it important enough for you to not notice me, you wouldn't have."

"... Whatever. Why were you following us anyway?" Temari asked, looking bored.

"Well, this town is really boring so I figured I'd look for some entertainment. But I saw that guy," she pointed to Kakuro, "and figured that any guy wearing face paint _had_ to be worth following. Evidently I was wrong." Kankuro was shaking.

"It's not make up!! It's face paint! Why can't anybody get it straight!! I'm not a freaking girl. I don't wear make up!!" Both girls gave him an odd look.

"Kankuro, she _said_ face paint. _You_ brought up make up."

"Oh. ... Really?" They nodded. Kankuro looked to the sky and put his hands up "FINALLY!! _Someone_ gets it!"

"Well, not really but sure." He just sighed in defeat. Iashu leaned to the side a bit.

"What's _that_?" she asked, pointing to the bundle fastened to his back.

"...It's my puppet..."

"Oh, okay... If you say so."

"You didn't know?"

"Why would I?"

"Do you even know who I am?" He asked desperately. She only raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Do I look like I know?' He hunched over in defeat again. "... I hate short people sometimes. I really do."

"I'm not short!!! I'm at a perfectly normal height. You're just freakishly tall!" Iashu huffed.

"You're apart of that family that came here last month, aren't you?" Temari asked. That got Kankuro's attention.

"You're not from here? That would explain a bit."

"Yeah, my village got attacked and your counsel said they would give us a place to stay, being the only known survivors and all."

"That means that my brother-"

"Hey, I didn't do anything... Did I?"

"Not you. Gaara."

"Oh my gosh! That's why I fell off the building to begin with! Are you really that damn kids siblings?" She asked wide eyed. They nodded.

"I apologize for what he di-"

"He is soo going down for what he did." The other two looked at her like she was crazy. You don't just go up to someone as scary as Gaara and try to take them on for killing your family. Sure revenge is wanted but... this is _Gaara_. "I mean really, you can't just cheat and walk away. It simply isn't done. The coward. Next fight, he won't be walking away from me like that." This girl just confused the heck out of both of them.

"Wait... You're upset, _not_ because he killed half of your family, but because he... did what?" Kankuro asked. Iashu took a calming breath.

"A few days ago I got into a fight with him _because_ he killed them, but right now he has to pay because he cheated in that fight."

"How did he cheat exactly?" Temari asked "I don't think I've ever heard of him doing that."

"Well... Okay start from the beginning. First off, we made a deal that he wouldn't use his sand to fight with and I wouldn't use my clans ability. Well, he kept that part. But also we had it so that if he won the fight, he could kill me, _of course he was also rather persistent about **that**_. ... Anyway," They gave her questioning looks. "If I won the fight..." She started snickering, "If _I_ won, he would have to wear green spandex short shorts while skipping through Suna going_ 'La-la-la-la-la-la-la!!'. _... Come on, you have to admit that that would be funny in a disturbing kind of way." They just blinked. "Or not... Hey, where _is_ he anyway? I haven't seen him in a while... Not that I was looking for him or anything."

"Well, we don't know where he is right now, but we were all on a mission for the last few days." Temari said. "Could you help us look for him seeing as you're not afraid? We- _I" _she glared at her brother "would appreciate it."

"Pfft. I have better things to do than look for a coward. _*Sigh*_ Fine, I guess I could. You know, for being his older brother and sister, you haven't really gotten upset with how I talk about him." They just shrugged. Another sigh from Iashu. "Where do I look?"

"Hmm... Lets look this, way." Temari turned right and walked down the middle of the street. They all walked in silence for about three minutes. Iashu continuously stole glances at Kankuro until

"Okay, seriously. What the _heck_ is up with that hat? ... Really? It's completely weird." the puppeteer groaned in annoyance as he looked at his sister.

"Another good reason I hate short people. They ask too many questions."

"I'm not short!!! I told you, you're just abnormally tall."

"When he says short," Temari interrupted, "He really means young. He doesn't like anyone younger than. Kind of like a phobia of kids or something."

"... And he is how old?"

"I'm 17 and that has nothing to do with it."

"...So, you're a kid who hates... kids... Odd... Besides, it was a very reasonable question. That thing looks ridiculous." He simply ignored her while chanting in his head 'I won't crush her. I won't crush her. I WON'T crush her.' They all searched for the red head for another hour but eventually Temari said

"Well, people aren't screaming or running so I guess it's safe to assume that he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be. Hey Iashu, you should come hang out with me today. You're an alright kind of kid." There was just something about the white haired girl that drew Temari to her. She would figure it out soon enough. Maybe it was just the fact that she didn't seem to fear her baby brother. Who knows.

Poor unknowing Iashu agreed and was yet again subjected to wardrobe criticisms and make up. By the end of the day Temari and Iashu were pretty good acquaintances and she and Kankuro had many many arguments that nearly led to fights but still Gaara did not show up.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

**To Be Continued...  
****_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..  
_**  
**Chibi:** Well, here you go. Hopefully you aren't to upset with this one. I am also sorry for all confusion in the difference and should probably not be writing any FanFiction on the Naruto series with the smal amount of information I have on it.  
**Iashu:** You so failed at this one.  
**Chibi:** Hey, if I were you, which I kind of am, I wouldn't be talking. If I weren't doing this, you wouldn't be beating up on Gaara.  
**Iashu: **NUU!! He must pay!! He must!!! X[  
**PlotBunny:** ... Exactly what did Temari do to her?  
**Chibi:** I'm afraid to know...

**Please review. Only one is needed to obtain another chapter. Flames will be used to fuel Sasuke's Flame Jutsu in later chapters.**

Ja  
-Chibi  
**(5-10-09)**


End file.
